


The Depth of Decisiveness

by Kuroenamel



Series: Depth [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First and Last Kiss, Hannigram - Freeform, Last Kiss, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post Fall, Post fall Hannibal, Requited Love, Will Graham's POV, Will's POV, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroenamel/pseuds/Kuroenamel
Summary: ~SPOILERS~A rewrite of the Hannibal season 3 ending from Will Graham's POV.Will struggles to grasp his own emotions as he is faced with a final decision.AKA Will being testy about his love for Hannibal.





	The Depth of Decisiveness

**Author's Note:**

> ~SPOILERS~  
If you do not know the ending to Hannibal, please do not read this story, as it is a major spoiler.  
Otherwise, enjoy!

_Rushing through my veins,_

_Burning up my skin._

_I will survive,_

_Live and thrive,_

_Win this deadly game _

* * *

I could never have said what I wanted to say to Hannibal. It was all just too complicated to put down into words.

But I couldn't _not _ say anything, else I feel like I was losing him.

I had always assumed the feeling of hatred towards Hannibal from the moment that I found out what he was. I probably know what he would say to me now if I told him this: 

_"Are you sure that this 'hatred' isn't your own emotions towards yourself projected back onto me?"_

I remember when he asked me how I would kill him. Of course, I wanted something intimate. No better way to kill a friend than to mean it. I wonder how his face would morph as I watched the life drain from his eyes. Would he know how much I took pleasure in it?

A crime of passion.

Hannibal would probably call it a crime of love.

I don't _love_ Hannibal. No, I do not.

Just as much as he doesn't love me.

I'm not entirely sure when I decided what I would choose. I had been given multiple opportunities to run away with Hannibal, and had turned them all down. Not without at least a slight amount of hesitation, of course. But I would never let Hannibal know that.

But at some point, I made my decision. I chose.

And this choice came into action when we fought the Dragon. Hannibal gave me a choice. I could fight with him, to defeat the Great Red Dragon. Or, I could work to kill him. Surely if Hannibal had both of us against him, he would lose. There was something so appealing in a bipolar way about this. I probably should have regretted my choice. A small part of me wants to.

But I don't regret saving Hannibal.

Even if we do die in the end . . . it's better dying at peace than on someone else's terms.

He helped me up, supporting my weight in his arms. I was bloodied, and torn, gasping for air. He held my gaze, even then. I didn't get the sense that he wanted to hurt me anymore. He seemed as at peace as I wanted myself to be.

And it was then that I made my last, and final decision. I was with him. I was not going to leave him again, and I knew for a fact that he wasn't going to leave me.

This was our ending.

And I could accept that.

He held me up a little higher, shifting my attention back towards him. "This was all I ever wanted for you, Will," I looked into his eyes, and with a wave of emotion, realized that he meant it. "For both of us."

I can accept this.

I turned all of my attention towards him, hoping he could see the meaning I was trying to convey when I said, "It's beautiful."

It wasn't much at all, a mere two words, but as Hannibal's expression shifted, I could tell it was enough. This was enough.

This is enough for us.

I gripped the cloth covering his shoulder, not bothering about the blood I had smeared on the man's sweater. He leaned into the embrace, holding me along with him.

A part of me was not ready. I knew what was going to happen.

I could hear his faint heartbeat quicken as I placed the side of my head gently against his chest, taking in the final feeling of peace.

I can accept this.

Wrapping my arm around his neck, I breathed in this final moment.

And then, with an ever so light tilt, we were falling.

Whether we live or die, that's not for us to decide anymore.

I do wish I could have given you more time, Hannibal.

I wish we had more time to see where this strange relationship went.

I wish you knew that I do love you too.

And then finally, as if answering my prayers, Hannibal placed a kiss on my forehead, and I tightened the embrace, before we hit the water below us.


End file.
